Falling for You
by No No 22
Summary: On one particular day, our Tsuna mules over his feelings for Kyoko, and ends up in a tree. And being the good for nothing that he is, he gets stuck in said tree with no one around to help. Or so he thought. 1827 HibarixTsuna Fluffy to the EXTREME!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! I know what you are thinking. Where the hail (yes hail) have I been for the past months? Well I've been computerless haha. But guess what, now I have a computer so I'm back! :D This miracle is thanks to my friend who gave me her computer for $40. (originally she was going to give it to me for free, but my parents didn't like that idea) Anyways, I plan to write and continue writing stories on Fanfiction! This is my first HibarixTsuna aka 1827 so please be gentle with me u.u Please R&R at the end too! Enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I don't own Tsuna or Hibari or any of the **_**Reborn!**_** characters. If I did, they would all be homo for each other by now in the series and I would attack Hibari with squeels and ribbons without him bitting me to death xD''**_

**-x- -x-**

**No No 22 presents...**

**Falling for You**

**-x- -x-**

A soft sigh echoed through the thick silence of the lonely neighborhood. Tsuna gloomily walked all alone in the said silent neighborhood, heading back home from school. Th glum brunette glanced at either side longingly, letting out yet another long sigh. He usually didn't walk home alone like this. At least, not since he'd met his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Before he befriended them, walking alone had been a normal daily thing. He'd be fine if he had been walking with one of them, but today, both of them were absent; Gokudera was home with a cold and Yamamoto was at a baseball game the occupied the whole day. So he had been pretty lonesome at school with both of his friends gone, which really had had him in low spirits all day. Not even the fact that he had lunch with Kyoko had cheered him up. Which was quite unusual since he was madly in love with the sweet girl! Or so he thought...

Tsuna frowned softly as he aimlessly kicked a rock, and watched it skid a foot away from him, only to be kicked again when he approached it. Lately he hasn't felt that warm feeling whenever he saw or was with Kyoko. He no longer felt shy or stuttered around her. It was like he was talking to his friend Haru, only less awkward since the girl still continuously expressed her feelings for him. He was starting to wonder if this 'love' he so proclaimed had been merely a small case of puppy love. But the thought was so absurd to the short brunette as he kicked the rok he'd been kicking out of his path. He's liked her since he started school at Namimori-chu, and they were becoming better friends. Exactly how he had hoped. So why was the magic starting to disappear? It made no sense to him at all.

Tsuna stopped walking and scratched his head as he thought deeply about the problem at hand. If his feelings for Kyoko were disappearing, then there must be a reason behind it! And a few ideas popped into his head, but one that kept coming back to him was, _'maybe I liked somebody else.'_

Tsuna's frown deepened as he walked again, remembering that if he were late for study, Reborn would put him through hell. Which wasn't so appealing to the brunette. But what was appealing was the question of who could possibly like. Other than Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome, Tsuna didn't know many girls...and he was positive that he didn't like Kyoko's best friend, Hana. So then...that left guys...

Tsuna's face flushed to a delicate pink at the though of him possibly liking a guy. But who else could he like if he didn't know any other girls? It had crossed his mind that maybe he didn't like anybody, but his hyper intuition told him otherwise. He was also a strong believer that anybody can fall in love with whoever, no matter their gender or ethnicity. So the future Vongola boss took a deep breath to calm himself, deciding that he would run down his list of possible candidates. After all, he had a few options to choose from. And the first on his list was his right hand man, Gokudera.

Tsuna held his breath for a moment, obviously waiting. He waited for some kind of fuzzy or warm feeling or something that would make him acknowledge that he had feeling for the silver haired boy, but none ever came. Tsuna frowned softly as he let out his held breath. He'd been sure that Gokudera would be the one! The silver haired bomber was so loyal to him and always put him first before anything else, even himself. Which was dangerous and problematic at times. But no. No matter how hard Tsuna tried, he could only see Gokudera as a friend. Same with his second candidate, Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was the same as Gokudera; loyal, nice, and supportive. Just not as enthusiastic as Gokudera was. And the athlete always knew what to say or do to make him feel better whenever he was gloomy or in a bad mood. Which had made him the second best choice for crush material, but nothing. Tsuna didn't feel a single spark for Yamamoto, which he found very odd and somewhat frustrating. If he wasn't in love with either of his closest friends, then who? Tsuna put a finger to his chin as thought, slowing down just a tad. He didn't want to get home till he's figured out this mystery! Because he was nearly positive that Reborn would somehow read his mind and probably would force him to figure it out and maybe make him confess to whomever his crush was. The thought made the short boy shudder and sigh before he ran down his list again.

Ryohei, Kyoko's extreme brother, was out of the question. The guy was cool and nice, even funny with his very extreme behavior, but he wasn't Tsuna's ideal crush. Tsuna thought of the boxer as an older brother, just like Dino, so the blonde Italian was out of the question too. And he knew it wasn't his mist guardian either. Not only did he not know his mist guardian very well, but Mukuro scared the living day lights out of him and what's more, he was out to posses his body and create chaos in the mafia world. How could he possibly like that kind of guy? Of course, Tsuna felt that someday he would befriend that hetero-chromatic eyed boy, but not anytime soon. After all, he was one of his guardians, and it would be very odd if he didn't befriend Mukuro. And for some odd reason, he got the feeling that he and Mukuro would be closer than he could ever imagine and that would cause problems with a certain person. Who that was, he wasn't sure. He had hyper intuition, he wasn't a psychic!

"Who could it be?" Tsuna said to himself, scratching his head in a frustrated kind of way. And that's when he noticed it. Tsuna blinked his huge caramel eyes as he came to a complete stop by a tree.

_Piyo, piyo!_

Tsuna watched as a small brown baby bird chirped frantically on the ground, shivering violently. Tsuna's eyes immediately softened at the pitiful sight before him, and walked over to the tiny bird.

"Poor thing... Did you fall out of your nest?" Tsuna mumbled under his breath, reaching out and gently ran the tip of his finger on the bird's head, its chirping dying down till it was silent. Tsuna smiled softly when he noted that the bird had stopped shivering. Tsuna giggled softly as he gently continued to pet the baby bird. "Is your nest in this tree?"

As he said that, caramel eyes looked up and scanned through the green leaved branches. Only a moment later did he spot a nest of dried grass and twigs. Tsuna smiled when he heard twittering from it, knowing that there must be more baby birds up there. Tsuna looked down at the quiet bird in front of him and his smile faltered a bit. How sad...he was so far from its home and family, and couldn't even fly its way up there.

"..."

A soft sigh escaped Tsuna's lips before he gently scooped the bird into his hand, receiving a startled chirp from the baby bird. Tsuna smiled down at it and petted it to calm it down as he said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, you'll be in your nest soon enough."

The brunette then stood up from his crouching position and walked over to the tree. he frowned as he looked up and around, searching for a low enough branch he could use to get himself up in the tree. When he found the lowest branch there was available, he grabbed onto it after making sure the bird was nice and secure in his hand and against his chest. He properly footed himself before he hauled himself up with one arm. That's when realization dawned upon the brunette. He wouldn't have been able to pull himself up like this if he had never met Reborn. The acroballeno baby had worked him to the bone since day one. Literally! Even study sessions were a life and death situations. If he answered wrong...he'd get some kind of severe punishment such as a raw beating. Which he has had plenty of in those first few weeks. But it wasn't as bad anymore. He hated to admit this, but Reborn's Spartan methods actually improved his grades...maybe not drastically, but it was noticeable when he compared test scores from before Reborn became his tutor and after.

As Tsuna found new footing and grabbed onto another branch, the brunette reluctantly admitted he had improved in physical activities as he has in grades. He's grown tough physically and emotionally. In the past, every part of his body had been soft and had never been put through a serious work out. Also, back then he never really had any kind of ambition, nor did he really care for things or the people around him. But now, thanks to Reborn and the huge ring conflict with the Varia, his hands were less delicate and the skin on it was thicker. His bones were stronger, his pain tolerance higher, and things that would have hurt him before, didn't anymore. Of course he was still small and round, and still had soft skin compared to other guys, but he had improved. As for his personality, he had more confidence in himself; he was more willing to risk himself for his friends and family or anyone in need, such as this little bird in his hand.

A soft sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he sat himself on a branch exactly across from the bird's nest. A smile adorned Tsuna's soft face as he gazed down at the three baby birds, which were startled by the sudden appearance of something different and large. Tsuna giggled softly before he gently placed the baby bird in his hand back in its nest and with its nest mates.

"You're home..." Tsuna said with a bright smile as he watched the bird reunite itself with its siblings, all huddling together to keep warm. Tsuna giggled again and watched him a few moments longer before he decided it's about time to get down. Tsuna had been doing a pretty good job at getting down, until his foot slipped and he almost fell out of the tree.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna cried in fear as he quickly clung to the tree frantically. The short boy felt adrenaline run through his veins at the sudden and short experience with danger, with his heart pounding a mile away in his chest, large fearful brown eyes looked down towards the ground and immediately regretted it as a wave of nausea swept over him. He had misjudged the height when he had been on the ground, and now he was too terrified to get down. "Reborn is going to kill me for coming home late! ...That is...if I ever get home!"

The boy clung to the trunk for dear life as he thought over and over again like a broken record, that Reborn was going to kill him. In those short times where he stopped to think about what to do, he had considered jumping off the rest of the way down...but soon decided against it and went back to panicking. There was no way a normal person would be able to survive that jump! Even if they did jump off and survived, they'd at least break a leg or neck! And he absolutely refused to acknowledge that he was far from normal, that he was a mafia boss in training who's been knocked down to the ground from higher heights than this! A shaky sigh escaped Tsuna's trembling lips as he concluded that he was pretty much stuck where he was.

Tsuna mentally prepared himself for the long wait for someone to find him and the horrible punishments from Reborn he'd get afterwards. He was hoping that someone will walk by soon, though he knew how slim those chances were. No one he knew would walk down this street besides Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera wouldn't be able to save him because he was sick in bed, and Yamamoto would probably be dropped off at home once his baseball game was over. So that meant the cheerful baseball nut wouldn't be walking through here today. So who could possibly save him? Tsuna sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, as he looked up and spotted the nest, the only reason why he was even in this tree. He heard soft chirps from the baby birds and he couldn't help but smile softly, forgetting for just a moment the trouble he was in. _'Well at least you're safe and sound...'_

"Herbivore."

"Hiie!" Tsuna squeaked as he jumped considerably from where he clung to the tree, obviously startled by the sudden break of silence. But of course, that little startle turned to fear when he slowly looked down with wide caramel eyes only to stare into a pair of cold, narrowed, grey-blue eyes. "H-Hibari-san!"

The prefect stood at the base of the tree, staring up at the weak and nervous herbivore,a blank, but obviously annoyed, look on his pale features.

"What are you doing up in a tree?" Hibari said icily, his tone obviously saying that he was in no mood for tomfoolery and wanted a quick and crisp answer. The small brunette trembled slightly from fear and nervousness. And if he had been on the ground, he'd be playing with the hem of his school uniform, avoiding eye contact at all cost. But no...he was stuck in a tree so he just nervously looked away.

"U-uh... I-I found a baby bird, and I-I wanted to return it to its nest," Tsuna stuttered fearfully, afraid that his terrifying cloud guardian would bite him to death. "A-and well, when I wanted to get down... I-I got stuck..."

Tsuna glanced down at Hibari, holding his breath as he watched the prefect's facial expressions. It didn't give anything away though. It remained as indifferent as it always was. So Tusna had no idea if Hibari was going to bite him to death or leave him in this tree to suffer, because he was 99.9% sure Hibari wouldn't help him down at all. So when his cloud guardian suddenly held his arm out to him, he was dumbfounded and made a perfect imitation of a goldfish.

"Jump. I'll catch you," Hibari said, a slightly bored look on his face. Tsuna gawked at Hibari, a deep blush creeping onto his cheeks as he quickly shook his head.

"You don't have to do that! I-I'm heavy!" Tsuna protested. Hibari gave the brunette a glare, irritated by the rejection to his very kind offer, because it wasn't often when he decides to be nice.

"You either jump... Or I'll come up there and kick you out of that tree," Hibari growled impatiently, earning a 'hiiiie!' from the herbivore. Hibri glared as he watched the brunette bite his bottom lip, debating on what he should do. And just when Hibari was about to snap at the brunette, Tsuna mumbled softly, "Do you...do you promise not to drop me?"

Hibari blinked, surprised at what the sky guardian had said. He stared silently into the herbivore's pleading caramel eyes before he smiled softly and nodded, not knowing how his smile had made Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

"I'd never let you fall... I'll catch you," Hibari said, and Tsuna could tell that he meant it. He could tell that there was a bit of a double meaning behind those words...unspoken feelings. A lovely blush bloomed on the brunette's face as he felt his heart race and butterflies swarm in his stomach as he figured out the double meaning. When Hibari said that he would never let him fall, and that he'd catch him, he meant that he'd always be there to catch him whenever he fell. Tsuna found it hard to believe that someone so silent, so indifferent and powerful like Hibari, would ever vow such a commitment to him. The cloud was supposed to never be bound by anyone or anything! It was supposed to be solitary and aloof, floating by its own rules. But the fact that Hibari was willing to commit to someone like him, made the brunette's heart soar. That startled Tsuna. He's never felt this way before, not even with Kyoko. He's had a couple of butterflies flutter in his stomach because of Kyoko, but with Hibari, it felt like there were millions of butterflies inside of him, and felt them fly around and warm him up from the tip of his fingers to his toes. Tsuna's thoughts drifted back to his original problem before he had found the bird.

"Tsunayoshi, I assure you I won't drop you. Hurry up and jump," Hibari's voice snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts, especially when the skylark called him by his name. Hibari was scowling again, and looked like he was about to change his mind and leave the herbivore where he was. So Tsuna quickly made up his mind and shifted his weight a bit. He took a deep breath to calm his anxiety, and with one last glance at the nest above him, the brunette pushed himself off the tree and into the air.

Several things popped into Tsuna's mind as he fell through the air. Like the fact that he was glad that Hibari walked by and was able to help him. He was completely spared from a beating from his baby tutor. He was also glad, amazingly, that Hibari was the one he liked. Despite that he was cold to everyone, stubborn, and was sometimes very unreasonable, Hibari had his sweet side at times. Times like now. Or like the fact that he always helped him and his fellow guardians whenever they were in trouble, such as the ring conflict with Xanxus. In quite honesty, Tsuna never imagined that he'd like a guy such as Hibari. His mother had always told him that love came from very unexpected places. But Tsuna had a feeling that he had started falling for Hibari from the very beginning, from the first moment he had laid eyes on the dark boy...just like how he was falling for him now.

"You're lighter than I expected, Herbivore..." Hibari said as he looked down at the pink faced boy, whom he had his strong arms wrapped around. Tsuna's arms had wrapped around Hibari's neck the moment he was in contact with the prefect, terrified that he'd fall if he hadn't done so.

Tsuna's face flushed a darker shade of pink as he slowly realized how close his face was to Hibari's. He stuttered incoherent things as he released Hibar's neck like he would with hot water and flailed them a bit, not knowing where to put them, especially since Hibari wasn't releasing him from the embrace. Tsuna finally calmed down to the point where he was nervously casting his eyes down to the side, his face bright red and his arms falling by his side. Unknown to him that Hibari had been quite amused by his flustered reaction, a smug smirk on his flawless features.

"Th-thank-you...for catching me, Hibari-san," the brunette mumbled, squirming nervously in Hibari's arms. But much to their surprise, Tsun pressed his forehead against Hibari's chest, his arms tucked between him and Hibari. "I hope you can catch me when I fall again."

Hibari's eyes, slightly wide from the cute stunt Tsuna pulled on him, softened when he noticed the brunette's ears, since he couldn't see his face, turn a bright red. He had always been amused by this herbivore for the many expressions he made. But he enjoyed them better when he was the cause for Tsuna's expressions, especially when they were the flushed ones.

"That's a ridiculous thing to say Herbivore..." Hibari sad coldly, scowling lightly. He felt Tsuna flinch lightly and his small hands, the very hands that had beaten Rokudo Mukuro and Xanxus, grasp the front of his shirt. A small smile graced Hibari's lips as one hand that was securely wrapped around Tsuna's waist, rose up and pushed back soft strands of brown hair away from Tsuna's forehead. The brunette looked up with a slight sad and curious expression just as Hibari planted a kiss on Tsuna's bare forehead. Hibari pulled away just in time to see Tuna's pink cheeks flush to a red beautifully. Hibari smirked lightly, enjoying the flushed and startled expression on Tsuna's face, and the cute little stutters the brunette emitted.

"Of course I'll be there to catch you..."

_**The End...**_


	2. NOTICE!

**ATTENTION!**

**_Apparently there was a doujinshi a lot like my fanfic O.O For the record I had _NO_ idea! I just thought it would be a cute idea if Tsuna got stuck in a tree and Hibari saved him xD If anyone knows the dounjishi, please tell me about it, and if possible, give me a link to it! I'd very much like to read it and compare! I think it'd be amazing, and creepy at the same time if they were exactly the same! It's like me and some other person had a psychic connection of some sort for a short while! I can't give credit to the doujinshi because I seriously thought this up on my own with no influences of any sort o-o I swear on my beloved dog!_**


End file.
